Inactivated virus vaccines are prepared by "killing" the viral pathogen, e.g., by heat or formalin treatment, so that it is not capable of replication. Inactivated vaccines have limited utility because they do not provide long lasting immunity and, therefore, afford limited protection. An alternative approach for producing virus vaccines involves the use of attenuated live virus vaccines. Attenuated viruses are capable of replication but are not pathogenic, and, therefore, provide for longer lasting immunity and afford greater protection. However, the conventional methods for producing attenuated viruses involve the chance isolation of host range mutants, many of which are temperature sensitive; e.g., the virus is passaged through unnatural hosts, and progeny viruses which are immunogenic, yet not pathogenic, are selected.
Recombinant DNA technology and genetic engineering techniques, in theory, would afford a superior approach to producing an attenuated virus since specific mutations could be deliberately engineered into the viral genome. However, the genetic alterations required for attenuation of viruses are not known or predictable. In general, the attempts to use recombinant DNA technology to engineer viral vaccines have mostly been directed to the production of subunit vaccines which contain only the protein subunits of the pathogen involved in the immune response, expressed in recombinant viral vectors such as vaccinia virus or baculovirus. More recently, recombinant DNA techniques have been utilized in an attempt to produce herpes virus deletion mutants or polioviruses which mimic attenuated viruses found in nature or known host range mutants. Until very recently, the negative strand RNA viruses were not amenable to site-specific manipulation at all, and thus could not be genetically engineered.